Flight PC Down
by new perspective
Summary: Massie Block may have just gotten her alpha spot back, but that doesn't mean a new clique ISN'T out to get her. Audrina Vanyo is more than she asked for, you know. T in case.
1. Prologue

Pretty Committee:

Massie Block: Just when she finally snatches her spot back from the Briarwood Boys, two newcomers and three former LBRs sweep in with the Fantabulous Five. Will she stand for it?

Alicia Rivera: Josh and Alicia is something she loves. But not when a certain rival beta from a different clique has been catching his eye too.

Kristen Gregory: She's got straight A's, the captaincy of the Sirens, and Kemp Hurley. So she doesn't need anything else, does she? Wrong. She needs the drama.

Dylan Marvil: She has managed to squeeze into a size four, finally! But when one of the new girls decide it's time to spoil her fun, what's gonna happen?

Claire Lyons: Refusing Cam was apparently one of the best ideas ever. At least, that's what she thinks until one former LBR decides to rise to her power.

Fantabulous Five:

Audrina Vanyo: She is the newcomer from California. With a tan, Massie-esque hair, and an attitude of an alpha, she's ready to bowl over Massie.

Ashlyn Liang: One of the once former LBRs and the blast from the past to Alicia may steal Josh from her. And not just that, even…

Robin Marvel: She is another former LBR that could pass for Audrina's twin. Gorgeous, flirty, and flightly, she's definitely this Gamma Alicia.

Daori Persims: Is it something with unique names and gorgeous blondes? She's definitely this clique's shy and definitely the butt of a dumb blonde joke's Claire.

Victoria Kingly: Is definitely braced with this season's sea green YSL sundress, Miu Miu kitten heels, and Louis Vuitton. Not to mention, she needs to steal Dylan's man.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's RANDOM! This is the story I warned you guys I'd be creating in Love and Drama: Version Cucumbers. Please tell me if you guys like it. I only own the plot and Ashlyn, surprisingly. /end sarcasm**

**Disclaimer: Leesh owns Audrina. Kitt owns Doe. Kris owns Robin. Autumn owns Tori. And Lisi owns everything but Ash.**

**XOXO, Random**

**P.S: This is dedicated to Lolgirl, my faithful reviewer! ;)**


	2. Taking Back OCD

Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, Corridors, 8:15 A.M, January 14, Tuesday

Massie Block stared at her friends. "Rating time, everyone, you know you want to look ah-mazing!"

Alicia rolled her shoulders back and sucked in her breath while Massie's cat-like amber eyes narrowed. "Alicia is wearing this year's Ralph Lauren shrunken blazer over a navy blue polo and dark wash Sevens. I can smell your Ralph Lauren Romance and spot the Stella McCartney stilettos. Charm bracelet at the ready, I say 9.7." The Spanish girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Kuh-laire, will you puh-lease pay attention?" the alpha snapped, not meanly, but in a caring way. The blonde-haired person cringed and straightened up. "Claire, you're wearing a cropped Wet Seal jacket over a strapless Roberto Cavalli sundress that I loaned you. A very brave move with those pale blue Uggs, but I have to say no. Minus some points for that, so you're at a 9.1."

"Dylan, you're wearing an Abercrombie sweatshirt that I could suh-wear is Plovert's, True Religion dark wash, and brown Marc Jacobs. It is very…fall-esque. Anyway, 9.3 if you put on a little more lip gloss." Massie looked rather bored.

"Kristen, you're wearing Puma sneakers, a green Adidas shirt, and matching Juicy sweats. Props to the pre-spring outfit, since its January and all, so extra point for more gloss, too. You are 9.2. Now rate me." Massie said quickly, as Kristen fished around in her silver Gucci hobo bag for her Clinique gloss.

"Massie Block is wearing a black satin jacket over a must-have Oxford blouse, and Members leggings. Ah-bsolutely ah-dorable, total 9.9 once you look at it." Alicia's monotone was lost on Massie as they stepped in accord to each other.

"Ah-bviously, now, which song should we play?"

"Don't Stop the Music, Rihanna." Dylan answered immediately, tapping her Ugg-covered foot on the ground. Massie gave the redhead an enthusiastic half-smile.

"You read my mind."

"_It's gettin' late/I'm making my way over to my favorite place/I gotta get my body moving to shake the-"_

As Massie click-clacked down the hall, arms linked with Claire and Alicia's, five girls came towards them in a similar position. The leader was apparently the girl in the middle, carrying a black-and-white Fergie for Kipling line tote, hair in a glossy dark brown bob, and her ensemble consisting of Marc by Marc Jacobs jeans, a black and white Marc Jacobs drop waist dress, a Juicy double-breasted jacket Massie had been on the waiting list for three months ago, and Jimmy Choo Hampton Boots. Talk about ah-mazing; Massie had to admit that she looked great. A 10, even, if she had been in the PC. Which she wasn't, of course, but if she was...

Once again, she eyed the beta on the alpha's right hand side. Another high nine, in Juicy lace leggings, a Roberto Cavalli ruffle blouse and cashmere cardigan, Stella McCartney suede boots, and swinging a woven Fendi bag. In addition, the extra points for piling her hair up on top of her head, fastened with a glittering sapphire barrette.

The girl on the alpha's left didn't look bad either. She wore narrow-legged Chloe pants, a white hooded Dolce top, and flat Juicy boots. Plus, a beige Jimmy Choo shoulder bag hung limply on her arm, probably filled to the brim with patiently waiting credit cards. And a black headband with a diamond flower enhanced her dark waves.

_One of the five on the edge of the group still looks ah-mazing_, thought Massie. She wore a Moschino peasant top over a wide-strapped black tank top, a DKNY jacket, and a denim mini from Chip and Pepper over Missoni ribbed tights. Plus, her platinum blonde hair with dark brown nowhere in sight was pulled into a side ponytail.

And the last girl looked equally ah-some. The tiny, elegant brown-haired person had a burgundy chiffon top from Chloe over a cashmere sweater, beige Marc Jacobs pants, and buttoned boots. She carried a teal dance bag Massie recognized to be from Skye Hamilton's parents' boutique. And a matching blue ponytail holder, too, which looked amazing, paired with her hazel eyes.

"Ehmagawd, look Audrina! It's the so-called Pretty Committee!" the Asian beta laughed mockingly. Massie's jaw nearly dropped in outrage. Did she just insult the A-list?

"And who are you, latest addition to the LBR family?" asked Alicia in a sugar-sweet voice that could poison any deathly poison, even.

"I thought you gave chances to people wearing your designer brands?" replied the blonde in equal sweetness, gathering a crowd to see who was remotely challenging the Pretty Committee.

"Everything but." Massie clenched her laser-white teeth in everything but frustration.

"Well, from what I hear, I wouldn't take it if it came with Christian Louboutin stilettos!" the alpha snapped. Massie glared at her.

"Look, are you a hat?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure you are, filling it to the brim with your lame comebacks, insults, and disses." the alpha replied flippantly.

Gasps filled the corridors quite audibly. No one had ever been fearless enough to toss back an insult at THE Massie Block.

"I'll take this as a time to introduce ourselves properly." the beta cracked up.

"Alpha Audrina Vanyo." the alpha said, nonplussed by the open mouths all around them.

"Beta Ashlyn Liang." the Asian girl held her chin up high, shoulders rolled back, toes pointed.

"Gamma Robin Marvel." the Audrina look-a-like sneered.

"Delta Daori Persims!" exclaimed the naturally platinum blonde girl.

"And I'm A-lister Victoria Kingly." finished the petite brunette.

"Good luck taking back OCD from the Fantabulous Five, Massie-you're going to need it." Audrina said sweetly, throwing everyone a wink as they headed off to class, strutting like a model down her runway-the FF and the corridors of OCD.

**In or Out: What's It All About?**

**In:**

**Fantabulous Five**

**Wearing Hampton boots**

**Kipling totes**

**Out:**

**Pretty Committee**

**Going to Hampton**

**Coach totes**

**A/N: Ohmygawd. ): I finally updated because my internet's been down for...FOREVER. Thanks to GLITTERXGURL and Lolgirl for updating. X) I won't be able to reply for what could be the next few weeks because my WIRELESS LAN switch on my other laptop isn't working, so I'm using my dreaded old one. Kay?**

**XOXO, Random**

**P.S: The CSoU at the bottom is kinda like Massie's, but it's the FF's play on it. If you are a fan of Jolicia, I suggest you don't read this.**


	3. Blueberry Yogurt and Burberry Trenches

Mr. Myner's Classroom, 11:34 A.M, Tuesday

"Fantabulous, Audrina." cackled Ash quietly as she quickly sat down at the seat next to the smiling alpha in Geography's project time. It was the one class that was Pretty Committee-free, and coincidentally, that all of the girls had together.

"Nawt to mention, indestructible Massie Block actually looked crushed, scared, and every bit of the fallen alpha today. All we need is her to wear a white hoodie, and you get me. So what happened to the rich, sweet little Audrina I met on vacation?" Robin asked innocently as she pulled out her royal purple binder with 'FF' stamped on it in dark purple ink.

"She moved to Westchester, hon." Audrina quipped dryly. A few giggles erupted from various members of the clique. "Besides, we're making our mark tomorrow, hopefully with the guys somehow. Derrick Harrington is Number 1 on the HART list."

"Ah-bviously, Audrina." chirped Doe, tapping the cover of her textbook. "Next will be Josh Hotz to gravitate towards Ash. Then I get Cam. Am I right, Tori?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "You're acting a lot like Olivia Ryan, you know that Doe? Anyway, that's what we meant. Now if you guys seriously want to go shopping this afternoon, I think we should finish this work."

"What's the answer to number 10, Robin?" Doe asked almost immediately. Ash was biting her lip to keep from laughing and getting detention from Mr. Myner.

"Delaware, Maryland." replied Robin. Audrina gave a small, ladylike giggle. Fifteen minutes later, they were done, and Tori let out a small snicker. "Ehmagawd, if Kristen was in this class and overheard us, she probably would report us."

"I know! And come awn, her friends buy her all of her clothes! Plus, how did she score Kemp Hurley?" Doe moaned, slapping down her purple gel pen quickly. "He is a _player. _I repeat a _player._"

"Everyone knows he's going to dump her or she'll do the dumping for being such a player. I'd probably die to be the girl that changes him." admitted Robin to the girls extremely quietly.

"Ehmagawd; are you serious, Robin?" squealed Tori quietly. "Doe just said he was a player, do you think he'll change?"

"I'm putting my French manicured nail on the maybe button." Ash piped up, tapping her nails on the table. "Does the name Kemp Hurley make much sense now?"

"Actually, yes, it does." Robin sighed, twisting a chestnut brown lock of hair around her finger. "Have I mentioned after ditching the afro he actually looks ah-mazing?" Audrina rolled her eyes.

"Robin that has got to be fifteenth time you told us. Anyway, outfit check for tomorrow?"

Each girl discreetly pulled out a mannequin photo from their bags quickly and placed them on the highly polished desks. Audrina looked them all over. "Alright, let me get this straight. Doe, you're wearing a Burberry trench over an aqua blue polo from Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs sailor pants, and Marc Jacobs crisscross sandals, right?"

The blonde eagerly nodded, tapping her nails on her book. Audrina continued, taking no notice of what she was doing. "Ash, you're wearing a Philip Lim blouse with a black Anna Sui jacket over it, with a pair of Sevens skinny jeans and black Marc Jacobs boots." The above mentioned girl nodded. "Originally, it was going to be a Ralph Lauren blazer, but since Duh-licia is wearing it, there's no point."

"Photoshopped it?" asked Audrina interestedly, playing with her hair. Ashlyn tapped the schedule resting in purple ink on the inside cover of her purple notebook. "Audrina, I have second period Digital Imaging with Mrs. Coby."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. So Robin, you're wearing a gray DKNY shrug over a white tiered strapless dress from Lacoste and white peeptoe Christian Louboutins, right?" Robin shook her head. "I switched to a black Ralph Lauren shrug, Audrina. Give Duh-licia a whiff of her own medicine."

Audrina let out a small laugh. "Anyway, Tori, you're wearing a crushed silk shirt from Calvin Klein, a Juicy miniskirt, and Marc Jacobs wedges, right?" Tori said yes meekly, then asked Audrina, "Let us rate what you're wearing?"

"Alright, I'm going to wear a Juicy tennis skirt, Ralph Lauren polo, and black Stella McCartney pumps." Audrina said confidently, glancing for a minute at her French manicured nails. "Besides, we need to look hawt for the Briarwood boys to notice us, and at last check none of them were speaking to anyone but Josh and Duh-licia."

Ash let out a small snort. "That's a bit impossible. I suh-wear on these shoes that they are inseparable, didn't you know?"

The Café, 12:09 P.M, Tuesday

"Ehmagawd, guys, look!" Kristen yelped, pointing at the many LBRs that had decided to go stare at the FF instead of the PC.

Massie, using her usual cool and confident exterior, gave a tiny laugh. "Kristen, learn that as soon as a new clique sweeps in and 'takes' our spot," at that point, she used air quotes, "the PC will simply just take it back. No alpha clique is alpha-style without fighting back." Claire easily saw through her façade of coolness.

"Mass, everyone's staring at them!"

"Puh-lease, they're all wannabes, naturally. Besides, that doesn't mean D2M Derrick is going to stare at them too."

"Uh, Mass?" Alicia piped up nervously, pointing at the group of Briarwood boys that were shooting a couple glances at the girls.

Massie slapped her palm down and gave them all an eyeball roll. "Derrick is dead to me, will you get that? I could care less about Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh!"

"Hey!" Alicia protested, looking angry. Massie directed another eye roll in Alicia's direction.

"He's your boyfriend, nawt mine."

Alicia glared at the brunette for a minute before returning to stabbing her dressing-less chicken salad. Dylan, who had been sipping a raspberry smoothie, looked up at the mention of Plovert. "Massie, we all know that Leesh, Kris, and I are with some of them!"

"Dylan, am I a counselor?" Massie asked conversationally.

"No." Dylan snapped, waiting for the diss.

"Then why are you whining to me?"

At Table 15, Robin whirled around and watched as the Pretty Committee stared at them in disgust. "Like it or not, girls, they're all staring at us. It's official!"

"It's a miracle, actually. No one in this place ever stares at anybody but Massie, even when us Briarwood students are here." a guy's voice sounded from behind Audrina.

Everyone turned so quickly that whiplash could've probably been heard when Josh Hotz stared them all down.

"Leesh is probably going to kill me for this, but is it alright if I sit here?" he grinned, gesturing to the only empty orange chair at their table, holding nothing, since all the girls knew that instead of designer bags never being able to touch the ground, it shouldn't have to touch an ugly orange plastic chair either.

"Sure, why not?" Doe asked brightly, biting into her filet mignon quickly. Ash nodded, pretending to keep her cool temporarily like Audrina would do.

"Cool." Josh plopped down in the chair, sliding the tray filled with low-calorie mac and cheese, carrots, and a bottle of Gatorade onto the table. "How do you guys manage to eat this stuff?" he groaned, picking up his sterling silver fork and poking the cheese.

"Because we're not boys who feel the need to eat a pound of carb-filled macaroni and cheese, a massive slice of chocolate torte, and four gallons of Gatorade." Ash responded with an eye roll. "And we're girls, not guys!"

Josh smirked. "Skinny, aren't we?"

"More like good health, Josh Hotz!"

"Yeah, and I'm a purple soccer ball." he said dryly, stuffing a forkful of macaroni in his mouth. Ash glared at him for a split second and resumed eating her rice and pork chops from home very carefully.

Back at Table 18, Alicia was glaring at Josh and Ash, who were playfully bantering back and forth. "Ehmagawd, I will ruin that girl, I suh-wear!"

"Careful, Leesh," Kristen said quietly, stabbing her own carrots. "That girl, Ashlyn-she's wielding a lot of power right now. She is the beta of the second most popular clique at OCD. They practically make everyone ignore us."

All five girls remained quiet for a second. Then, Massie spoke up with one of her classic disses.

"Kristen, are you a depressed freak?"

"No. Why?" the blonde asked dully, knowing she was simply setting herself up for one of Massie's usual disses.

"Then why are you going all emo on me?" Massie slapped Alicia's hand quickly, before returning to her blueberry yogurt with a renewed vengeance, as if it had done something very personal to her-and in this case, the blueberry yogurt of the day was Audrina Vanyo.

State of the Union

In:

Blueberry yogurt

Octavian Country Day

Pretty Committee

Out:

Burberry trenches

Briarwood Academy

Fantabulous Five

* * *

**A/N: I'm not double chaptering this since it isn't too well known yet. But to warn you, the FF is a clique who was originally part of a roleplay on Neopets. Named the PC, years after they left, with a dozen different changes. Okay? So that's why they're kinda a highlight-copy-paste of them.**

**Disclaimer: The fall owns Queen Victoria. (Autumn owns Tori! ;)**

**XOXO, Random!**


	4. Kelly Clarkson and Secondhand Serenade

BOCD's Front Lawn, 3:37 P.M, Tuesday

"I thought we were going to watch the Briarwood Boys practice soccer?" Doe asked, confusion seeping into her voice by the moment.

Robin sighed patiently. "No, Doe, we need to get to Ash's because we're swimming in her pool today."

Ash spoke up. "Uh, no actually because I'm going home with Josh, guys, since there is no practice today. We're studying for Retina's class since there's a test tomorrow."

"Well, screw that, we're going to my house to swim instead." Robin continued as if there were no problems at all.

"Ehmagawd!" squealed Tori, clapping her hands together. "You and Josh are going to study together?"

Ash nodded, trying not to blush. "It's just a friend type of thing, y'know?" Audrina eyed her critically, soon parting her Lemon Sunshine Glossiped lips one last time before Josh arrived.

"Meet us at my house at seven tonight."

Just then, a silver Yamaha model purred up to them quickly, a Hispanic boy removing his matching helmet from his head and shaking out the dark brown locks. "Hey Ash, hey guys!"

"Okay, that was awn purpose, Josh!" Ash grinned, giggling as she slung her Fendi on her shoulder, and hurried towards him. But soon enough, an obviously unhappy voice whined.

"What is _Ashlyn_ doing with _you_, Josh?" Ash quickly skidded to a halt and twirled around to spot the devil herself, Alicia Rivera, standing there in all her Ralph Lauren glory.

"Oh, hey Leesh; Ash and I were going to go study for Ms. Retina's Pre-AP Literature class." Josh flashed a grin, leaving her to stir up the pot labeled 'Drama and Arguments.' Ash was ready to explode; didn't Josh and she on a study date as friends already count as possible drama?

Well, at OCD, apparently it wasn't, yet.

"Oh, alright, I was just making sure." Alicia said in her usual deathly-sweet voice. Talk about death by perfume, she could smell the Spanish-or, Fannish as everyone else in the school had dubbed her-girl's Ralph Lauren Romance from a mile away. Heck, she could probably smell it from her beach house in the Florida Keys!

"Okay then, I'll see you all tomorrow." Ash said suspiciously, accepting the silver helmet from Josh and quickly slipping it over her head, mussing up her glossy black hair was alright as long as it looked presentable later. _Nawt something Duh-licia would do, go mess up her precious locks,_ Ash snickered to herself as she wrapped her thin arms around Josh's perfectly sized up waist.

"Hold on, although I hate referring to the Jonas Brothers!" Josh laughed as he picked up speed and Ash grinned appreciatively.

She had to admit she could get used to this, though. Josh seemed like the type to take shortcuts through life, as she found out when he took a left instead of keeping ongoing and he having to explain it was quicker to his house, meaning more study time for them.

When they passed a familiarly silver, eco-friendly, simply enormous SUV, Ash remembered she had to meet up with the girls at seven o' clock, Audrina-style. She waited until they reached his huge, manor-style brick house to pull out her Palm Pilot and tap in her appointment. Josh grinned at her, shaking his hair out and tucking the silver helmet under his arm.

"In Geometry after Lunch, Derrick told me that he was jealous of me-not that he'd actually admit it to anyone but his friends. He actually said that if he wasn't interested in Massie, he would go after Audrina. It's like a crazy love triangle."

Ash smirked at Josh. "Question, Mr. Hotz-can us eighth graders even fall in, like, love?"

Massie's Range Rover, 3:45 PM, Tuesday

"Ehmagawd, that wannabe is so going down!" cried Alicia, crying into her expensive, jasmine-scented wrist and receiving an air hug from Claire, who was sitting across from her in the air-conditioned, gas-guzzling car. Kristen was intently staring at the cube-shaped TV as she watched David Beckham score, sipping her Perrier.

Massie sighed, rolling her eyes again as she texted away to Derrick on her brand new Chocolate.

Massie: Hey, Derrick. 

Derrick: Hey Massie. R U talking 2 me again?

Massie: Um, like, yeah. LOL, U know?

Derrick: G2G, my mom's telling me 2 work on my HW. L8R.

Massie: K, L8R.

Massie snapped her phone shut. She set her face into a cold, distant look. Dylan took notice as she took a cluster of frigid grapes from the fruit bowl (no matter how tacky it was Massie had decided it was a must-have for the alphas of the eighth grade) and tossed a few in her mouth. "What's up, Mass? That must've been one of the shortest text convoys I've EVER seen."

"Nun-thing, okay, Dylan, get it in your head yet? Derrick is D2M, alright?" Massie answered coolly, slapping her manicured hand on her nylon-covered thigh.

Claire's eyebrows rose up, stretching the skin in her forehead up, and as if she was equipped with ESP ('what a coincidence!' Kristen would mention later), tossed a package of Kleenex to Alicia. Speaking of the Fannish girl, a trail of crinkly mascara was making its way through her tanned cheeks. She caught it with one hand, sniffling as she wiped ruined eye makeup from her face and using the other to text Josh.

Alicia: Hey Josh.

Josh: Hey Leesh!  What's up?

Alicia: Nuh-thing. How's the study 'date?'

Josh: Not bad. Ash was quizzing me on forms of poetry when U texted me.

Alicia: O. So R we still up 4 watching _The Notebook_ UR house tomorrow?

Josh: Of course; why wouldn't we?

Alicia: K, just making sure. I GTG, my house is coming up soon.

Josh: Bye.

"I am so sure that _Ashlyn_," she spat out her name like it was poison, the way Alicia had been speaking since about this morning, "is going to steal my Joshie from me. I can _nawt _let this happen!"

"You're overreacting, Leesh," reassured Claire, taking a container of chilled kiwi slices from the mini-fridge stocked with patiently waiting fruit, mineral water, and other healthy foods. "Ashlyn is simply a new addition to the LBR family, remember?"

"No, she isn't!" wailed Alicia. "She's a threat to my status, my boyfriend, and everything I have! I even heard my dad say that Chiang Liang is one of the best lawyers in his firm, even above my dad! She's so perfect!"

Kristen looked thoughtful. "I heard her parents were divorced, though. She lives with her dad, but I've heard rumors that her mother is a Kemp Hurley."

"Tsk, tsk, Kristen-you shouldn't talk about him like that!" Dylan giggled, "Either way, what we mean is, you are _so_ much better than that wannabe. You could beat her in a dance off, in an audition for a part-" Claire gave her a dark look quickly-"Ashlyn can't do ANY of that stuff!"

Alicia sniffled quietly, reaching for a kiwi slice. "Whatever you want to believe, Dylan, I'm so nawt going to be beaten by _her._"

The Hotz Manor, 4:27 P.M, Tuesday

"Okay, here's a tough question. What type of poem uses the format of 5-7-5?" grinned Ash, tapping her purple lead pencil on the textbook. Josh thought for a minute, grabbing his own book ("Hey, how was I going to know I'd get it right? That was to…hit my head on. Yeah, that's right, I'd hit my head on it if I didn't.") And then answering, "It's a…that Japanese poem thing! I think she said it was a haiku, right?"

She flipped open the book. "Yep, I think it was. As far as I can tell, I think that's an A right there." Josh sighed, tossing the book in the corner of his bedroom, and pulling out his iPod Nano.

Ash grinned, sliding off the spinning desk chair and plopping down on his bed, snatching an earphone side from him quickly. Playfully, he stuck out his tongue. Josh stared down his iPod playlist, as she peered over his shoulder and checked out the music.

"You have Fall for You's Secondhand Serenade! I love that song!"

Josh stuck out his tongue yet again. "Leesh added it. Personally, I can stand it. Real music is Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson."

_I must've looked confused, since he just started to play it for me on his iPod_, Ash thought.

"_Since you been gone/I can't believe for the love of time/it's really gone, yeah, yeah/thanks to you/now I get/I get what I want/since you been gone."_

"Wow, that's really good music!" she exclaimed, staring at the screen. He nodded, choosing another song quickly.

_"And breakaway/I'll spread my wings out and learn how to fly/it's not that easy to tell you goodbye/you gotta make a wish/take a chance/take a change/and breakaway, breakaway…"_

"If you ever break up with Alicia, you should use that song," the Asian girl joked quietly, twisting her jet-black, stick-straight hair around her index finger absentmindedly. "Not that I want you to, or anything like that."

Josh simply looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, should I? I really want to cool it or something because even though I know you're supposed to put friends first and all that stuff, why did she try to follow Massie's stupid 'boyfast' rules, or start to care about her social status, or even wear my Yankees cap when she tossed it in a BUSH?"

"I hate to sound concerned about my 'stupid social status," Ash replied, using Massie's infamous air quotes, "but a lot of us girls care about our looks and place we hold in our school. In a way, you should think of us as kinda insecure. I'm not that concerned about my social status, but I'm just a 'former LBR' that wants to make her known, and not just in the social world."

"What do you mean, 'not just in the social world'?" Josh asked, looking perplexed as he mimicked her air quoting. Ashlyn sighed, unveiling her Juicy charm bracelet from under her cashmere cardigan, filled with different types of charms, so cluttered that another one dangled off of her other arm as well, a Tiffany one for the FF. Instead of filling it with just the Juicy charms, she had added various others. A shiny silver microphone and eighth note swayed from a point on the left side.

"I've wanted to be a singer for almost as long as I can remember. Ashlyn Liang, pop singer for Disney-it had this cool sounding name to it. My dad may work as a lawyer, with all these different types of rich clients, but very few have connections to agents, and when I was little, I tried out and didn't make it."

"Wow," Josh whistled. "You've got as interesting as a back story like mine. You know how there's all these crazy rumors that I got expelled from a Californian boarding academy called Hotchkiss?"

Ash nodded, tucking her charm bracelet back under the cardigan, only keeping the four leaf clover out for good luck. "I overheard Olivia Ryan whining about you to Kori Gedman."

"I got expelled from Briarwood the year before last, when I kicked this guy where it hurts when he committed, like, twenty fouls in one soccer game, only getting caught three times. It was a guy from Abner Double Day, actually."

She snorted. "Smart move, Hotz, you really did it that time. Either way, I gotta go, since I have to meet up with my friends later."

The duo meandered downstairs to the stained glass door, where outside its red and blue exterior rested her glossy black limo, complete with her driver Jesse and a Perrier calling her name after an extremely quick text sent during the music fest. "'Kay then, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Josh. _Adios._"

Josh waved until he was completely sure that the black monstrosity had completely disappeared from the half moon-styled, limestone-lined driveway. He pulled his Chocolate LG out with quick reflexes and began to text Alicia.

Josh: ok, A has left. Y did U want 2 know?

Alicia: I have my reasons, K? Bsides, she is the crucial key 2 my social status right now, in case you needed 2 know.

Josh: I'm sick of UR constant hyping about UR stupid social status, U know?

* * *

**A/N: It's now time to ask the legendary question.**

**What does Random have planned for her reviewers?**

**And why does this clique bother Meg so much?**

**'Come to the dark side, we have cookies.'**

**Disclaimer: Don't all of your cats luff deer? (Kitt and Doe! x)**

**XOXO, Random!**


	5. Hasta la Vista, Alicia

The Rivera Estate, 4:42 P.M, Tuesday

Alicia gasped, dropping her limited edition gold D&G Motorola on a blanket, that, unbeknownst to her, Audrina owned the exact same one. She had propped up against a bunch of fluffed-up pillows in her ultra-cozy reading nook.

Alicia: if that's how U want it…UR risking U & I 2gether, U know?

Josh: did U know we're over? I said I was sick of U worrying about UR social status just b/c Ash and her friends R now the envy of evry1. We're over.

"WHAT?!" screamed Alicia, shaking her bedroom walls with her voice. At least she had soundproof walls so her mother wouldn't come in. Nadia was rarely concerned about anything but herself, money, looks, and fashion, like the usual Westchester mother normally did.

Alicia threw her cell phone towards the golden canopy that hung above her bed, figuring the soft stuff would catch it. "I'm supposed to be the one to break up with my LBR of an ex! No one dumps Alicia Rivera and gets away with it!"

She raced into her bathroom, her brand-new black Marc Jacobs mules slapping on the tiles as she did. The newscast could only be better, in her world.

"You're on in five, four, three, two…" Her imagined backstage help Phil chanted in her mind.

"Good evening Westchester and we unfortunately must interrupt your regular broadcasting for some dire news. Alicia has just been dumped by Josh! How will she face the Pretty Committee yet take this news at the same time? Please call the hotline number at the bottom if you can help this distressed girl!"

The Vanyo Mansion, 7:02 P.M, Tuesday

"Alright, we need new terms, girls. 'LBR' and 'EW' are all Massie terms." Audrina proclaimed, slapping her hand on the pine finish table. "Nawt to mention D2M, as long as we are on top of BOCD's social food chain, dead to me is so last season."

"Let's see, loser beyond repair and eternal wannabe are the words she formed into acronyms," Robin said thoughtfully, withdrawing a purple glitter pen from her Louis Vuitton purse. "I can't think of a synonym for loser, but wannabe could become aspirant. We're going into high school next year, at Westchester Private. It'd be so middle school to say things like that!"

"Mm, I ahb-solutely ah-dore Cinnamon Bun Glossip Girl, especially right before a little lip-synching with an ah-dorable boy!" exclaimed Doe, adjusting the purple-tinted diamond-studded belt that hung on her hips.

Tori rolled her eyes at the overexcited blonde. "Doe, the synonym we're talking about is about English."

"Well, why didn't you say so, Tori?" she asked, throwing her arms up. "It's been a crazy day."

"DAY!" yelled out Ash, making them all flinch and glare at her. "Desperate Aspirant…no, wait, I don't think that works." Audrina gave her a grin, adjusting the bright white crop top jacket acquired from their afternoon shopping trip Ashlyn had missed out on. "At least you're trying. But let's try to stick to three letter words, alright with you?"

Robin nodded, playing with her French braid. "I think Desperately Aspiring is a really good beginning!" she chimed in, taking out the purple Razr each girl but Audrina wielded. If it was one thing all girls could share as their favorite, it was the color purple.

And when they said the color purple, they mostly meant the color, not show.

"Ehmagawd that was exactly what I thought!"

Well, maybe they thought alike too.

The Marvel Hall, 7:37 A.M, January 15th, Wednesday

"Good morning everyone in this small, cheerful family, how are you all today? I'm ahb-solutely fine this fine day." Robin smiled sweetly at her mother, step-dad, and stepbrother Jake.

"No messing up proper usage of words, Robin." Jake mimicked his dad, shaking his index finger at her and piercing the surface of his scrambled eggs with his sterling silver fork. Robin stuck her nose up in the air and snatched a blueberry muffin from the glass plate surfaced with mosaic tiles.

Jake laughed, pulling down on one of the silver bangles weighing down her tanned arms. "Jake, stop it! I'm going to go now, while my family is busy eating, since I have to get to school and all, plus my friend Ashlyn's driver is picking me up today, carpools and all, you know." she tried to smile at her stepfather, whose forehead was creased with frown lines.

"Ashlyn…I have never heard of this name before in my household before-" Robin rolled her eyes as she turned around and pretended to sneeze quickly, "-is she older than you?"

"By, what, seven months? She's turning fourteen next month. Her father is the highly revered Chiang Liang, you know, the infamous lawyer?" Robin replied coolly, playing with the custom-made 'BFF' charm dangling from her brand-new Tiffany charm bracelet.

"Do _not_ give me that tone, young lady. Now run along to this Ashlyn. She may be a good influence on you."

Robin turned around quickly, possibly giving whiplash to anyone within a one-foot radius. Under her breath, she muttered quickly, "So have to tell Audrina the latest addition to the IRA family is Jake and the latest to AOB crew is the 'head of the household.'"

Five minutes later, in the specially made SUV, she exploded over a bottle of mineral water. "Ehmagawd, IRA Jake is so…so irrelevant!"

Doe started laughing. "You do know that's part of the acronym, right?" The other four girls rolled their eyes in sync as they screeched at her.

"YES, WE DO!"

Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, Front Lawn, 8:16 A.M, January 15th, Wednesday

"Ehmagawd, look at this!" burst out Kristen as she set foot on BOCD's campus. "They're all using the LBR Fergie for Kipling totes!"

"Knock-offs, at least," Alicia rolled her eyes and pointed towards Olivia Ryan, who definitely had a very knock-offish tote hanging from her arm. "It's black then white, nawt white then black!"

"Be quiet, Alicia," snapped Massie as she adjusted the gold Dolce sequined scarf tied loosely around her waist. "You know that we do look ah-mazing and ready to take down those D2M LBRs and EWs. The alphas, a.k.a the hawt Pretty Committee will nawt get beaten by some new 'clique.'"

Twenty click-clacks of a pair of gold Marc Jacobs away, Audrina was practically saying the exact same thing. "We, the Fantabulous Five of BOCD, will beat the apparently 'hawt' Pretty Committee, not just for the social status, but for everything they have done to you three former AOBs. Now, let us go face these wicked witches."

Doe giggled, showing at least she knew a lot for once. "They are bewitched, once you look at it."

Tori stared at the platinum blonde. "Uh, Doe-are you feeling alright?"

The delta stuck her nose up in the air. "I'm smart some of the time, you know."

Five minutes later…

"Well, well, girls, look who we have here. The queen and uncontested of the LBRs and EWs is standing right in front of us!" Massie laughed snottily, adjusting her newest club-issued gold bracelet. Alicia, who had been standing behind her, carefully arranged her fading purple streak so it flashed before the FF's eyes.

"Then again, I don't have my AOB and IRA friends do the dirty work for me as I sit back in Daddy's little antique gold throne and brag about how my social status is so high," snipped Audrina as she tossed back her head of glossy curls.

"AOB and IRA are so LBR terms, either way," Dylan sneered, indifferent to the fact that Massie was beckoning for her to be quiet. "And we do nawt do Massie's dirty work for her. We just…just are her BFFLs that won't betray her."

"But you'll serve her cold AOB on a silver platter when she asks for it?" Robin smirked triumphantly. "My bad, I just said you would be served like cold pheasant with a side of Kristen's fish on a hook ways eggs, a.k.a caviar. Massie doesn't like fatty acids, you know."

Alicia defended the blushing redhead. "What does AOB mean anyway? Ah-mazing Onstage Beauty? Shakespeare always said, 'All the world's a stage.' And BOCD is so ours. Nawt yours, in case you didn't catch that."

"Oh, puh-lease, Duh-licia-I caught it, and at least I didn't befriend Olivia 'Knock-offs are my BFFLs' Ryan. I'm at least street-smart. AOB is Astoundingly Obvious Bore, by the way." Doe snapped, surprising them all as she pointed a sparkly silver nail, courtesy of Audrina's spa and salon staff's amazing mani-pedi, into Alicia's palm. "And IRA does _nawt_ mean the Internal Revenue thing, but the Irrelevant, Repulsing Aspirant. Wannabe and loser are so middle school, did you know. And at last check, Skye Hamilton at Westchester Private High did _nawt_ use stupid acronyms including the words loser or wannabe."

Kristen spoke up timidly, as if Massie would give her a verbal slap if she did. "Um, how would you know? We're still in OCD."

"BOCD, actually," Tori replied nastily, "And I thought you were supposed to be smart? Robin's older stepbrother Jake goes to Westchester Private."

Snickers broke out around the area. Claire, who had been hiding behind Dylan, was dressed in a crisp, white Izod shirt most likely borrowed from Massie, and last season's Sevens jeans probably taken from Massie again, and platform navy Keds Doe had remembered seeing last year. She looked on the verge of crying or laughing, she wasn't quite sure.

"Kuh-laire, Kuh-laire, come out, come out wherever you are!" called Audrina mockingly as if it were Massie calling Bean or Brownie over to her. She put her tanned hand on a silky purple cord used for her bracelet. "Are you hiding?"

For a moment, Doe thought Claire was only hiding because she didn't want to get in the fight, until she remembered passing the hallway where Claire had told Massie that the latter and her friends were…female dogs.

"Well, I don't know about you," Claire stepped out from behind Dylan's long-sleeved Juicy hoodie, "but-"

"Are we being female dogs, Claire?" Doe asked sweetly, glad she had managed to tail the Florida girl practically all last year, "Because if we are, we sure would gladly request that you refrain from calling us the dirtier version."

Tori snickered. "I don't know about you girls, but our battle is done. I like to keep it short," at this point she gestured to her frayed Calvin mini, "and sweet." She indicated the matching cotton candy blue tights hiding under.

"Backing away from a battle of the cliques, aren't you?" Kristen's voice shook as she tried to threaten the other group. "Because short," she pointed to her small frame, "and sweet," now she gesticulated to the chunky dark chocolate-colored necklace around her neck, "is so totally elementary school."

"No way, Gregory; we're just being smart, designer covered girls, in case you haven't noticed." Doe decided to proclaim, glaring at the blonde. "Oh, and Dylan?"

"What?" questioned the redhead as she folded her arms across the jacket she wore.

"I have a feeling that the Yves Saint Lauren lip markers you bought last year on your little Labor Day shopping spree didn't actually cause cold sores."

At this point, Massie finally blew into the convo. "Daori, were you on the cast of Sleeping Beauty?"

Doe squinted. "Uh, even though I hate getting set up for disses like Kristen there, no."

The brunette cackled loudly. "Then why are you spinning me some yarn? Awnestly, everyone knows that YSL lip markers do cause cold sores."

"Really? I didn't see it in _YM, ELLEgirl, Seventeen, Lucky, Cosmo, _or _Teen Vogue_." her wide coffee-colored eyes were the picture-perfect scene of surprise.

Robin smiled as they turned. "Massie, are we fish?" they started to walk before Massie could even answer, "Because at last check, I don't cheat people out of perfectly good answers."

All five girls in the FF immediately thought of the day that Doe asked Robin for the answer, and began to laugh like crazy.

In or Out: What's It All About?

In:

Sharks

Purple silk

Fantabulous Five

Out:

Yarn

Gold thrones

Pretty Committee

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the fight sucked. :( Creativity juice has been running low, and I'm so concentrated on finishing a 'deleted scenes' chapter on Love and Drama. :) Plus I've been working on a few novels.**

**Disclaimer: I own something. :) This tissue.**

**XOXO, RANDOM!**

**P.S: Thanks to akiracatalina for reviewing!**


	6. Silver Sparkles and Gummy Feet

The Café, 12:27 P.M, Friday, January 17th

"Look, calm down, Mass," Alicia soothed the angry brunette, "it's been two days and you're still obsessing over that pile of last year's Louis. They are just a few LBRs who want to mess with us, and it won't work, okay with you guys?" The other three, minus Massie, nodded vehemently, offering the purple-clothed princess her cream-colored cashmere sweater, a cup of strawberry frozen yogurt, and her charm bracelet, the last having slipped off her thin arm and onto her sushi.

"Look at them!" cried Dylan, pointing to the girls that had dubbed them 'official AOB material.' "The only place they deserve to be right now is in the Salvation Army's second hand junk pile."

"Be careful, Dylan," Alicia joked, pointing at Layne Abeley, who had sat down with her latest obsession, a bag of artificially-sweetened sugared violets. "We don't want Layne to pick any of them up by accident!"

Kristen let out her now infamous raspy, phlegm-filled cackle. All at Table 18 remained quiet for a few moments. Dylan, sensing tension, sucked down her kiwi smoothie. Claire had never spoken up at all, but she uncomfortably poked her apple and carrot crudités with all-natural honey dip. Alicia had insisted she order it and at least try to digest one. Speaking of the still-dubbed Fannish beauty, she was stabbing a few lettuce leaves from what remained of her make-your-own Caesar salad with gluten-free croutons. She nervously chewed as Kristen retied her hair into a ponytail.

At Table 15, by the exit, Doe snickered. "I have an ahb-solutely fantabulous plan on how to lure one of them to our side. I really don't wanna seem like I am Chris Abeley, but I have a plan anyway…"

The Guesthouse, The Rosebushes, 4:56 P.M, Saturday, January 19th

"Doe, I beg you to puh-lease remind me," Audrina paused to sit down on the stone flooring, "why are the three of us sitting on the stone bottom of the patio? I mean, I know you came up with it, I'm the alpha, and Ash over there had immense hearing three minutes ago when she wasn't listening to her iPod, but what gives?"

Doe rolled her eyes, adjusting the silver fedora that had settled on her head. "Okay, let's start with our ah-mazing clothing choices. I'm wearing a silver hat, silver Jimmy Choo flip-flops, faded black jeans, and a gray sailor jacket over a lacy lavender tee, and a matching silver Swarovski clutch. My accessories include clusters of diamonds around an amethyst for earrings, my Tiffany charm bracelet, and a fantabulous silver locket with…a picture." Her voice faltered at the end, and Audrina knew instantly what that meant. Doe was most likely wearing the antique silver locket, the only memoir of her deceased mother that had been left to her.

Ash had unplugged the silver iPod from her ears with a pair of raised eyebrows at the end, but decided to continue for the reason why. "I'm wearing slouchy gray leg warmers over white tights, black All-Star Converse, a cream-colored cashmere sweater, and a white mini. My makeup and accessories are the silver Milk Candy Glossip Girl, silver glitter, a trademark Louis, and my charm bracelet."

"The ahb-solutely ah-mazing Audrina is wearing her favorite Stella McCartney stiletto boots, a gorgeous white striped scarf for a belt, a long satin skirt, and a cute BCBG crop-top over my pink Juicy tee. I'm wearing Coconut Cream Glossip Girl, a French manicure, of course, my charm bracelet, and a silver chain necklace." Audrina finally declared as soon as she swiped her lips with the tropical gloss. "Now can you puh-lease tell us the next step?"

"Alright, what we do is, you two hide in the bushes while I use your boot to poke the future captive's bell and drop the note and candy. Try to record what she does, and figure out what happens. If we can, we could get Todd to do something for us."

"Get me to do what for you?" the trio spun to spot the boy himself, grinning impishly at the girls.

"Alright, Todd, I'll make you a deal. Give this note to Claire, food attached and untouched. In return, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek, and a bag of gummy sours. Deal?" Audrina said abruptly.

"I'm used to Massie making deals. I think I might turn it down," he stared at her.

"Fine then," Ashlyn sighed as she stowed her iPod in her bag. "All three of us will; keeping it short and sweet, with a secret sneaked from Massie."

"Done." Todd reached out towards Doe. The blonde slapped a piece of stationary paper, a bag of gummy worms, and Ash tossed the gummy sours towards the redhead.

Doe slipped her charm bracelet into her clutch and handed it to Ash, who stuffed it into her own oversized Louis Vuitton. "Take good care of my charm bracelet if I seriously don't make it! I'll miss you, Bob," she sniffed quietly as she pet the clutch.

The other three looked ready to crack up, but it was Todd who broke the silence by pulling Doe behind him as she hid, blending in with part of the stone guesthouse and its white door. He opened it with his key, and the taller girl slipped behind him easily.

As soon as the door closed with a slam, Audrina and Ash shrunk back into the bushes, trying to keep from the thorns. "And now we wait," sighed Audrina as she pulled a miniature silver pen from her pocket.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for taking a month with the chapter. This is part one of a three chapter update, so please review. =) It just bugs me when you guys read but don't bother reviewing, anonymously or logged in.**

**Disclaimed: I hereby disclaim this for the next three chapters as well.**

**XOXO, Random!**


	7. I Don't Know About Lame Tights

The Block Estate, Cabana 3, 5:05 P.M, Saturday, January 19th

"Claire must've gotten locked out," Dylan said, causing Massie to look up from her virgin pina colada. Her amber eyes spotted a blonde girl slip behind Todd.

"And wait in the bushes?" the alpha asked, tapping her nail on her charm bracelet. "Kuh-laire would never do that."

"You never know, Massie." Dylan said, swallowing her lemon-lime smoothie. "Maybe she was waiting for someone or something."

They continued to drink and taste fresh, seasonal fruits while listening to the Pussycat Dolls belt out 'When I Grow Up.' Around five minutes later, a pale, blonde blur shot over towards the loud Cabana.

"Massie, Dylan," the figure shouted as she came closer, almost tripping over her pea green Keds. "Todd found this on the doorstep!"

The two girls swiveled around to spot Claire waving a note and plopping down on a bamboo stool. She neatly dumped a piece of stationary and bag of gummy worms on the table.

_Hey Claire,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I love your Keds, and especially you._

_I'm not a hopeless LBR or a person who is an EW of Cam or Josh. But hey, I'm interested. _

_Maybe you'll like those gummy worms I attached. I'm just a secret admirer writing in Bradley Hand ITC, so you can't really tell you I am._

_Who am I, your secret admirer?_

"Ehmagawd!" both of the girls squealed, reaching to hug the blonde.

"I don't recognize the writing," Claire explained, rummaging through the pocket of her Target jeans for something, "but whoever he was, he included those gummies. He must seriously know what I like." Massie passed Claire a strawberry smoothie, almost identical to Dylan's nearly empty one.

"Thanks, Massie."

"Anyways," Dylan paused to drink the rest of her smoothie, "where's Kristen and Leesh?"

"Leesh is in NYC for 'quality family time' with her parents," Massie rolled her eyes at that thought, "and Kris is at home, working on her Geography project." She sighed quietly as a familiar black pug bound up to her, yapping.

"Hey Bean," cooed Dylan as she reached down, trying to pet the dog. The redhead scratched the pug behind the ear, accidentally hitting and making Massie's bell charm ring.

Bean licked Massie's wrist as she reached down to feed her a blackberry-shaped dog biscuit. "And Leesh promised she would bring back something for us. I have ahb-solutely no clue what it will be."

At that moment, Alicia's voice rang across the yard and cabana, over the Pussycat Dolls' singing. "Massie, Dylan, Claire, have I got news!"

First, the Fannish girl dropped three packages on the bamboo table. She plopped down into a stool. "I spotted Audrina and Ashlyn in the bushes of the guesthouse!"

"What?" three voices exclaimed at the girl. Claire craned her neck to catch a glimpse of dark hair in the greenery. Absolutely nothing showed through the thick shrubs.

All of the girls raced towards the guesthouse to catch a small glimpse of silver glitter on the floor.

"Why can't they leave a charm bracelet instead?" moaned Dylan, rubbing the silvery flecks between her pink and silver nails.

"They weren't Daori or Duh-livia," snapped Massie.

The Westchester, 4:47 P.M, Monday, January 21st

"What do you guys think?" Robin held a shiny gold crop-top up to her body.

"Pair it with your white Ralph Lauren polo, a cute pair of black leggings, and then maybe you've got something." Tori offered, leafing through a rack of colorful cashmere sweaters. She pulled out a pine-colored sweater. "Like?"

"Ew, no. Sorry, Tori but that looks like a pair of Tory Burch flats melted into cashmere and sold as a sweater to Layne Abeley." Audrina shuddered, grabbing a mannequin for support.

Tori laughed, hanging it up. "It's alright. Seriously, though, I saw a strawberry pink sweater back there."

Doe looked horrified for a minute. "Ehmagawd, that would be a total crime against nature! That'd be like pairing an YSL skirt with a striped tank top!"

Ash stared at Doe for a minute. "Um, Doe, you feel okay, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" the platinum blonde looked confused for a minute. "Especially in Juicy, 'cause it is my favorite store and all."

"Uh…right," Robin nodded, returning from the dressing rooms with her top. "Alright, I'm taking this off the rack." She slapped her Hello Kitty credit card down on the counter, waiting for the cashier to hand her the bag.

The brunette slid the glossy paper sack off the counter as a familiar boy sauntered into Dolce. Almost dropping the packages that loaded her arms, Robin's eyes followed Kemp Hurley's every move.

"Holy YSL lip marker," muttered Audrina as she stared the reflection of the store. She noticed Robin staring at Kemp, Kemp looking at random things, Ash wondering aloud to Tori if she would look good in a new purple sash dress, Tori pointing out the royal blue one, and Doe absentmindedly zipping open her Louis Vuitton and closing it again. Her mom had taught her that trick when she was eight and staring at a three-way in Coach.

In a flash, flirty Robin was strolling casually by Kemp. "Hey, Kemp," a tiny pearl-white smile appeared on the girl's face, "what are you doing in Dolce? I'm not sure this is GameStop, dude."

"Nah, I'm just interested in the girls," he laughed, pointing at various females around the store. "Well, seriously, my dad was too 'embarrassed' to go into any random girly store, so he made me do it. My mom's birthday is on Wednesday."

Robin stared into his coffee-colored eyes for a couple of seconds and blinked. "Well, I could help you if you want," she offered, smiling again.

"Why, are you now a hot salesgirl at Dolce?" he pretended to look mildly interested.

"No, I'm a hot salesgirl at Saks," she said, sarcasm dripping by the moment.

"Even better," he gave her what Ashlyn would dub, the 'Massie Block' half-smile. He held up a tight red dress. "What do ya think?"

The brunette gave him a half-terrified, half-wide eyed look. "Dude, I don't think your dad would welcome you flirting with your mom. Hot salesgirl at Saks? Muy perfection. The person who produced you?"

"Hell no?" chuckled Kemp, hanging it up. "Really, I have no clue what to buy for moms. For a friend, we'll say this is Plovert, a magazine with hot chicks in it and a new pair of cleats. A girl like you or Kristen, a gift card to Starbucks or a soccer ball. A mother named Meredith Yvonne Nestle-Hurley, who wears plaid every single day?" snorted Kemp, "I got nothing out of that."

"Well, I got something, loser face," teased Robin. "Your mom's in love with Burberry, so you shouldn't be here right now. I'll come with you if you want, taking into account that you probably wouldn't know a poncho from a horse blanket if you tried."

He looked defensive for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "When you're as young as I am, you look at things differently."

"Right, and a pair of lamé tights are standing next to you." she said dryly, picking out a black trench coat. "You should get this; every fashionable female has a black trench coat in their closet."

She waved, walking back to her friends. "We're all wearing lamé tights tomorrow." she dictated.

Doe stared. "Uh…why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: I need to update more. x) But this is part two of Random's Super Random Update, courtesy of Christannkwanzaa. Or a super-late one.**

**XOXO, Random!**


	8. PANSiESxAUDRiNA

Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, the Café, Tuesday, 12:22, January 22nd

"I can nawt believe it again!" exclaimed Alicia as the five Pretty Committee girls sat down. She stared at Ashlyn, who was wearing gold lamé tights under a black distressed Moschino mini, flat Marc Jacobs boots with gold buckles, and a black DKNY crop top over a shiny, metallic gold shirt. "Why do they always manage to copy us, yet still look like they created it?"

"Because you're acting jealous," snapped Massie as she peeled the foil cover off the cup of vanilla yogurt dip on her plate of crudités. She doused a slice of apple with dip. "And Dylan, are you still on that smoothie diet that you read in _Lucky_?"

Dylan gestured to her mega cherry-strawberry drink. Kristen rolled her eyes, carefully reaching over and swiping a strawberry slice through the sweet-smelling yogurt. "Dylan, you'll get fat from the milk in that concoction."

"I made sure I used skim milk, Kristen."

"Yaeh rhgit, Dylan."

"What does that mean?" Alicia frowned as she concentrated on that word. Well, really, they were words.

"It's a study at Cambridge University. Scientists found out that people can still read a word as long as the first and last letters are the same."

"Oh, cool," Claire said softly, chewing on a gummy worm. "So you can mix up everything else?"

"Yeah," Kristen nodded, opening her Glaceau water. Massie glared, impatient as she waited for the others to settle. When they did, she pushed her food to the side and leaned in.

"I'm definitely nawt looking for any gossip points for this," she began.

"Given!" giggled Alicia, sliding her avocado and crab sushi away.

Massie scowled at the beta before continuing. "So I dumped Dempsey; he was going to marry the bushes here anyway."

Kristen let out her cackle.

"And Derrington took me back," she concluded, withdrawing from the gossip position and laid back in the surprisingly comfortable chair.

At Table 15, Noel Durkins walked up to Audrina, as if she seemed a little bit timid to go talk to one of the school's current alphas.

"Ehmagod, Audrina, I absolutely adore your outfit!" she gushed, gesturing to the outfit. Audrina looked to her purple lamé tights, under a gold sundress from Dolce, paired with her new Christian Louboutins. "Uh, thanks Noel. Fantabulous shirt, by the way."

"Thanks so much! I bought it at Tilly's." Noel was wearing a graphic tee with yellow and purple hearts printed everywhere.

The girls resumed eating, and Noel continued as if nothing had happened. "I overheard that Massie took back Derrick Harrington."

That one thing sent shivers down Audrina's spine, as she glared at Noel. "Where did you hear that?" she asked crisply, everyone around her nearly shuddered at the ice that was practically emitting from Audrina's normally sweet aura.

"The queen bee herself," Noel marveled at the fact proudly, Audrina could tell.

"Well, she's nawt a queen bee if she takes back her ex that soon." Audrina snapped. "Thanks, Noel."

"I have got to get under her skin. It's either buh-bye Westchester, or making Massie burning a new sport in hell."

The Vanyo Mansion, Audrina's Room, Wednesday, 7:18 P.M, January 22nd

Audrina picked up Joey, her French bulldog, as she frantically paced throughout her room. "Joey, what do I do? This stupid thing arrived in the mail!"  
She unleashed him onto a four-poster doggie bed next to the French doors that granted her access to the marble balcony. Her hand shook as she gripped the purple and gold invitation, personalized just for the Fantabulous Five.

_Where: The Block Estate_

_When: January 26__th__, 4:00 P.M to whenever people start going._

_What and why: It's Massie's absolutely fabulous birthday party!_

_Wear formal stuff you can dance and walk in, 'kay? This is a boy-girl party, people._

_RSVP by phone, email, or IM._

_Oh, and Audrina? I'll be waiting. ___

"I will sabotage her like no girl has ever tried to ruin her ever before." Audrina's sweaty palms clenched the velvet-tasseled invite. She released it onto her drawer carelessly, sitting down in front of her white Macbook.

**PANSiESxAUDRiNA: I'M RSVP.**

**MASSIEKUR: IF THAT'S HOW U WANT IT. BE PREPARED, WANNABE.**

**PANSiESxAUDRiNA: YOU WISH, ASPIRANT.**

Step one; complete.

* * *

**A/N: You might be asking what's with Audrina's screenname. Part of the clique roleplay, swear. And I threw in some Massington. Now tell me if I should put some JoshxAshlyn or Massington action in the next chapter. That, above all, requires you to REVIEW this eighth chapter.**

**XOXO, Random.**

**P.S: By the way, thanks to all of you guys who supported me through Love and Drama. =) Now tell me what I should do next as my writing project. PLEASE, AND IT REQUIRES A REVIEW.**


	9. Revenge Plan Phases

The Westchester, BCBG, 5:25 P.M, Friday, January 24th

"Why would Massie Bore invite her enemies to her party?" Doe asked confusedly, staring at a few various dresses, touching a silky mauve one.

"Because she ahb-viously wants to destroy us at her party, Doe." Tori rolled her eyes, since Doe could be pretty Olivia Ryan style sometimes. It was even a little scary sometimes, since she had a nose job too last year. "So we're going to come back at her by really showing off." She gestured to the soft, dark red dress draped over her arm. "I really like this one."

"It's totally your style," gushed Robin, fingering the netting that would cover Tori's tanned shoulders. "Compared to this thing I bought. It's ahb-solutely ah-dorable, but does it really look good on me?"

"It really does, Robin." Ashlyn grinned, pointing at the olive-lime green dress that looked much like Tori and her burgundy dress. "I especially loved the mesh sleeves, dahling, looked so retro! And, the embroidery was so to die for!"

They all burst out laughing at Ash's comments. The Asian girl took a deep curtsy, the dark purple DKNY dress she had bought slipped out of her bag as she did. She picked it up and with the skill of a buyer; she went and folded it neatly. "I gotta admit I ahb-solutely am in love with the gold lamé leggings you're going to wear under this metallic sheath dress, Audrina! It's so ah-mazing!"

"As ah-mazing as the fact that I can see the Ugly Committee, Massie Bore, Aspirant Rivers, Dylan totally Marvilous-nawt!- and Kristen Loser Gregory from over here in Starbucks." Audrina stared straight ahead at the smell of café au latte wafting from the shop.

The Westchester Mall, Starbucks, 5:36 P.M, Friday, January 24th

"So why are we here and nawt in Gucci right now, Massie?" Dylan complained, sipping her hot caramel macchiato quickly to keep from freezing her tongue in the cold.

"Yeah, you know I'm only wearing Dylan's cardigan over this, _and_ I have a long-sleeve Juicy tee under this right now!" Kristen wailed, setting down her Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, her neck shivering in the collar of her redheaded BFF's gray Chanel cardigan.

"Plus, I'm wearing a v-neck Ralph under over my ah-dorable and new Oxford!" Alicia squealed, jumping into the unhappy conversation with a long gulp of Cinnamon Dolce Latte.

"Now really, I have an ah-mazing plan to get those girls running out of Westchester and back to little California." the brunette alpha rolled her eyes, deciding to drink her chai latte before it turned into tea-flavored ice cubes. "All we have to do is figure out how to manipulate that loser Ashlyn into getting the idea of Josh actually liking her."

"Sorry I'm late, guys," a voice shook as its owner padded across the floor of Starbucks, blowing on her steaming Venti-sized cup of hot chocolate.

"No problem, Kuh-laire." Massie said, making Alicia scoot over so Claire could sit on her right. "In fact, I think you're perfect for the plan I have to drive the loser factory out of our school."

She waved her Swarovski-covered Motorola just a peek over the edge of the table, and everyone else followed, including Claire, who was about to take a huge mouthful of delicious cocoa.

**Kristen:** ? the plan?

**Claire:** / plan

**Claire: **Oops, ment ?

**Massie:** This is the plan. K&D will go 2 AL's house and hide in the bushes/hedges

**Kristen:** That's a brilliant plan. Y don't we all go get D some donuts while ur at it?

**Dylan: **lol

**Massie:** Nxt, C will ring bell. K, u & D r gonna stakeout the place while C gets into AL's house & manages to get TS info from rm & whatever there is.

**Alicia:** ? about me?

**Massie: **U & I will compile info. C, ur going 2 hve a voice recorder stuck on ur collar, k?

**Claire:** ? is the the point of K&D?

**Massie:** In case u acc. switch off the voice recorder, they'll try 2 listen in.

**Dylan:** Sounds foolproof. Done.

**Alicia: **Done.

**Kristen:** Done.

**Claire: **& done.

The Liang Manse (Totally Victorian), The Front Lawn, 12:12 P.M, Saturday, January 23rd

Claire was nervous as she stepped on the lilypad-shaped stepping stones towards the wooden bridge that held the gateway to the set of Victorian gates guarding the doorway. The wooden bridge was placed over a navy blue river that carved through the yard and made the wooden bridge seem rustic. She stared at the lotus pads sprinkled throughout the stream, hoping that in the water, she could catch a reflection of Dylan or Kristen.

A sucking sound interrupted her possibly peaceful (?) walk over the bridge. An empty blueberry-cherry smoothie cup was being shaken behind a thicket of bamboo sticks. The small white recorder rhythmically thumped against the inside collar of her lime-green Gap tee. Which was hidden behind a L.L. Bean down jacket,

bright red and eye-soring-pretty sad for her normal attire?

She rang the small white button, which sounded much like a pair of wind chimes fluttering in the breeze in some foreign country. Claire bit down on her cuticle as a voice blared out of the Victorian-style intercom.

"Who is this visitor to this manse?"

"Um, I'm Claire Lyons…I go to Ashlyn's school."

"Oh, okay, wait one fantabulous moment!" Ashlyn's voice made her skin tingle with nervousness. A couple seconds later, the latch on the gates cracked open.

A glove-clad hand reached for the handle before she could, revealing to Claire what she would call what could possibly be a whole different world. On the inside of the gates, bamboo shoots prevented strangers from seeing in. A glass, heated patio welcomed her, with different plants blooming in porcelain pots dotting the snow-colored planks.

The Asian girl herself smiled warmly at Claire, her perfectly-tanned foot covered in what was apparently a netted sandal, with rhinestone-flowers sewn on top. Even on the weekend, the girl still looked nine-worthy as she walked towards the blonde in a quarter-sleeve Lucky jacket in Massie's royal color, and True Religion cutoffs. She looked as if she had no care for the still not thawing cherry blossom tree out in her front yard.

"What's up, Claire? Come inside, compared to out here, it's frozen." She gestured for Claire to leave her teal-colored Keds out on the patio and take a pair of the complimentary sandals identical to the ones that were adorning her feet.

"Hey, Ashlyn, I wanted to drop off something from Josh." Claire normally didn't try to get inside, but the plan required her to. Plus, the sparking sun-shaped necklace that hung around Ashlyn's neck was practically commanding her to find out how the girl could probably win all of Massie's ratings.

"Call me Ash, Claire." Ash said as she led her into the warmed foyer. A bamboo-patterned wallpaper was present in the first room they entered, filled with the spicy and sweet smells of Chinese cuisine. The girl with midnight-colored hair clomped up the carpeted stairs, leaving her no choice but to follow. Splashes of pink, red, and orange met her eyes lovingly.

But apparently the floor wasn't happy enough to say hi. Claire slipped and accidentally banged her collar and what could be a switched off recorder against the ivory-painted walls. She couldn't risk turning it on again without Ash spotting her doing it. And who knew what would happen then?

"Claire, I have a question for you. Did you always want to be part of Massie's clique, okay, maybe I'm a little bit biased here, and who'd dump you for a clever, new Olivia Ryan?" She asked, plopping down on her bed and patting a selection of orange, pink, and red pillows.

"Um, yeah," Claire giggled nervously, "she's got a great selection of clothes she'd lend me and she's very popular, y'know?"

"Is she a real friend?" the Asian girl didn't even bother from looking up from the huge pile of clothing she was sorting through on her bed. "Has Massie ever maybe helped you with anything besides your 'rising' popularity with the BOCD population?"

"Well, of course!" Claire faltered after about a moment of thought. "She's done a lot of great stuff for me, like…"

"Like, possibly destroying your PR life when you were filming _Dial L for Loser_? Like, not letting you host the party with her and be a Dirty Devil at the party? Maybe she tricked you into thinking Cam was a Harris-wannabe? Could she have not disbanded you from the PC when you had to move to Cali for _Princess Nobody_? I didn't see her do anything when you got overdissed and slapped with a 'no' sticker from Lucky in the beginning of seventh grade."

Her cerulean blue eyes widened. How did Ashlyn get her plum-colored nails to dig up all of this seventh grade dirt on her?

"Plus, would a real friend ban you from boys in your eighth grade year and destroy one of your first ever notes from Cam?

"Claire, the Fantabulous Five isn't like that. And I have the latest scoop on once-IRA Nicole Hastings that she's exactly what the Pretty Committee is looking for. I know Cam might actually go get someone else-"

"I'm over Cam." Claire could finally say with entire certainty.

"-and try to make you jealous, but he won't. We the Westchester people aren't perfect," Claire had to smile at the wording, "but we're close enough to true friends than, what I hate to say, Massie will ever be."

"How would you know?"

"Doe used to be friends with Massie when they bumped into each other at Aspen last year. It was a type of consolance after she got a nose job again." Ash stared at the rolled out bamboo hangings on her wall.

"But I was with Massie at Aspen."

"Where did you think she went in the middle of the night?"

Claire set a Twix bar and a note on the antique desk sitting next to the door to the adjoining bathroom filled with crisp scents and subtle lipliners.

"Join the Fantabulous Five and be our honorary sixth, Claire. Actually, screw honorary, just become our sixth altogether. Six Fantabulous Starlets, Claire. We're willing to sacrifice for you. You can eat gummies all you want, wear Keds for all we care, and deck out in the latest navy blue Gap shorts and Old Navy tees."

Claire was overwhelmed suddenly. Massie had never made this offer towards her. Could this really be her Westchester haven?

"Um, I gotta go, Ash. Massie was expecting me at the spa in a couple minutes, so, see ya!"

She pounded downstairs and out to the marble driveway, where Isaac was located.

The Vanyo Mansion, the Indoor Pool, 2:19 P.M, Saturday, January 23rd

"You did _what_?" Audrina squealed, as Ash plugged her ears. A moment later, the two best friends exhaled and Ash took her fingers out and swirled it in the clean pool water.

"I'm trying to manipulate Claire into joining the FF, turning us into the SFS, making Massie a little bit more than shaken. So when the once-IRA Nicole joins Massie and her clique, they become Coach roaches." Ashlyn explained, putting her hands on her hips, which were covered with a purple tankini. "Nicole isn't related to that horror dude Griffin. But her mother works at Dior and she speaks fluent French and English."

"Why don't we have Nicole then?"

"If we get Nicole into Massie's clique, then guess what happens to Claire?"

"Oh, I get it!" Audrina nodded, smiling as her arm reached for a gold D&G Motorola. Ash followed with her Samsung Instinct™.

**Audrina:** Congrats to Ash, u just made us officially proud to have u as a member!

**Doe:** ?

**Robin:** ??

**Tori:** ???

**Ashlyn: **I just got a gr8 plan 4 luring someone over 2 our side. :)

**Tori:** Who?

**Ashlyn:** Claire.

**Robin: **R u srsly kidding me?

**Audrina: **We're going 2 make sure that Massie takes in the 1 time IRA Nicole Hastings. That way, C gets the heel of her Steve Madden boot!

**Doe:** Brill, girlie! Done fan

**Tori:** ta

**Ashlyn:** bu

**Audrina: **lous

**Robin: **ly!

* * *

**A/N: I was so disappointed when I saw one review. Then I realized some of you were on vacation and all that stuff. I'm going to halt production of FPCD until I see seven more reviews in my mailbox. This requires you to REVIEW. oh, and check out the poll on my profile. Tell me what project you want me to work on next!**

**XOXO (Happy Holidays!), Random**

**P.S: Where are my faithful reviewers Lolgirl and akiracatalina? ;)**


End file.
